Getting Out
by Anicolio
Summary: Beatrice Eaton now lives with her perfect family, but things weren't always so perfect. She and Tobias where born in raised in an FLDS compound, and they managed to escape. OneShot. The FLDS is a religious group often viewed as a cult. Girls are forced to marry men sometimes forty years their senior when they themselves only 14. Beatrice's story and how she and Tobias got out.


**_warning- sexual themes, rape and adultery aare things that regularly occur inside the FLDS compound, and they occur in this story._**

 ** _I don't own the Divergent characters._**

My name is Beatrice Jessop, a common last name in the FLDS compound I grew up in. I lived in Colorado City, just one of few compounds housing thousands of followers of Warren Jeffs. Jeffs is in jail now, but all the true followers still listen to him and his rules, still believe he is a god. I got out of there, with my now husband, after I was forced to marry when I was only fourteen years old, the a man named Peter Barlow, an abusive young man, only about four years my senior. I was his first wife, his first submissive, sexual toy. From a young age, all the girls and women, my mother and my sisters, we are all taught that we were to be submissive to our husbands, and to 'keep sweet', meaning, to always keep a smile on our faces, though truly, every single one of us was broken from the years of sexual, and what i'd refer to as 'spiritual' abuse. My mother was my father's only wife. My brother, Caleb, who was eight months older that me, where their only children. When I was only six, my parents were kicked out of the compound, never to see us, or their own family, ever again. Caleb and I were taken care of by the third wife of Richard Black, a young woman who had two children our age and twins on the way. I grew up mostly in that home, with my prairie dresses and long, smooth braids. Our so called siblings, Robert and Susan, grew up, and as far as I know it, still live inside the compound. When I was fifteen, about a year after my marriage to Peter, Caleb was kicked out of the compound. He had always wanted to know more information about what was really going on inside our home, where people went, why our parents were taken away. We both wanted to know, but he acted on it, and he got caught. Before they threw him out, he told me that he'd get me out some day. And he did.

I remember being called up to the prophet when I was fourteen, how I thought they had found out about Caleb and may have thought I was doing the same. Warren Jeffs sat in front of me, and told me that in three weeks time, I'd become the first wife of Peter Barlow, that I was being married. Susan helped me sew my dress, and it was simple, hardly enough to call a ceremony. That night, I sat on the edge of the bed, in waiting for my new husband, as I was always thought to. What they didn't teach us was what our husbands would do to us, that they would abuse us. He had quick sex with me every night, until I found out that I was pregnant, about three months later. He was not supposed to have sex with me, because I was pregnant, and according to the church and the prophet, sex is for procreating. But Peter did it anyways, he didn't care. I know for a fact that there were multiple instances before Peter was actually caught and kicked out of the church for 'fornification'. If that fifteen year old girl he had sex with had been married to him, they wouldn't have cared, but as the prophet did not say they were married, and only the prophet can say if you're married or not, he was breaking a huge rule in the complex. I know it first started when I was pregnant, but he was kicked out two months after I had my first baby, Jedidiah, names by Peter.

My pregnancy was rough, filled with a lot of nausea and morning sickness, which led me to often be criticised by the other women, as morning sickness is often seen to them as a fault of the mother's. After Peter being kicked out, I became the fourth wife of Eric Steed. Eric was as bad as Eric, and he always yelled at me, humiliating me in front of the other wives. I was pregnant again when Jedidiah was less than a year old, and three months into my pregnancy, I had a miscarriage. It was awful, and yet, it was my saving grace. Eric talked to the prophet, told him of how i had been acting and how i'd miscarried, and the rare decision was made that i'd be given to a new husband.

I was promptly married to Tobias Eaton, and the moment i saw him, I felt that he was different than Eric and Peter. The night of our marriage, I sat, half naked on the edge of the bed, now used to this cycle. But he just sat next to me, and took hold of my hand, then pulled me into a hug. He whispered that he wa sorry, but it would get better now. i sat curled up against his chest as he kissed the top of my head. No one had ever been so gentle with me, and it was comforting. Tobias never made me have sex with him, there was a day where we decided together that we would, and it was special, it was a show of how we loved each other, not that i was his property. I had my daughter, Katherine, when Jedidiah had just turned three. We watched the kids get older, we laughed, and we loved, as a family. There was a rumor of Tobias being assigned a second wife. It didn't happen immediately, but we started to make immediate plans to get out, and take the kids. Tobias was twenty, and i was now eighteen, so the church would give him a new wife soon. At the time we got married, we got in contact with some of the 'Lost Boys', excommunicated young men who were kicked out, like Caleb, in their teen years. We are more frequently being contacted my Uriah and Zeke, two of Tobias' childhood friends. Zeke was kicked out, and soon after, made plans to get his little brother and a few of his cousins out. They formed a small group that now help people escape from the compounds. It would be different if it had been just the two of us, but things get a lot more complicated when you try to get out of Colorado city with your kids. We were to be picked up at a secret location, about half a mile from the compound, on the twenty fourth of October.

Three weeks from that day, we were informed of the so called, 'seed-bearers'. Seed-Bearers where a group of about twenty men chosen by the prophet. these were the worthy men, forever loyal to the church. When I was fertile, Tobias and I were called in. Husbands were no longer to impregnate their wives, the seed bearers were to. We could say no, or the prophet would kick us out, and we'd never see the kids again. Tobias had to sit next to me and hold my hand, watching as a boy just older than me, Albert Jessop, raped me. Albert had earned his position as a seed bearer being of the officers in the so called 'God-Squad'. The god squad was made up of local officers and law enforcement, who generally had grown up in the compound, that drove around in their trucks, trying to scare away any people trying to drive by the compound or in the city. They will block of roads and tail you until you get back on the highway. Two weeks later, and just a week before our escape, I found out that I was pregnant, from Albert, and Tobias was notified that he would be marrying Susan, my adopted sister. It didn't matter though, as we were to be out and far away from Colorado City by then.

We couldn't pack any bags, say goodbye. No indication we were leaving. The night of our escape, We got the kids, and we silently made our way down the road and through the fence. We shuffled down the road, trying not to wake Katherine, and Tobias carrying a silent Jedidiah. Jed had waken up and was whispering to Tobias, asking where we were when the lights flashed on from behind me, and i heard a deep voice yell, and then a car turn on. We ran, Katherine waking up, starting to scream. The bright lights of the car got closer, and as I started to lose hope, knowing my children would be take away, a see the headlights belonging to the black van that was scheduled to get us, to escort us to safety, barreling towards us at breakneck speed. It screeches to a stop as the doors pull open, and somebody from the back yells at us to get in. We throw ourselves with the kids in, and the door slams shut. somebody yells at us to hold on, and the van takes off in the direction it came from. We ride, no longer in danger, down the highway. I remember crying that day, not just for all the commotion, at what had just happened, but at the fact that I could have lost my children, my husband. Zeke, his brother Uriah, a girl a named Christina, a boy Will, Marlene, and a few others, who all were excommunicated FLDS members, took us back to their home base out of Cedar City, Utah. a few hours north of Colorado City. They told us that we'd be able to find a place, and we could stay with them until we were used to the lifestyle of normal americans. I asked them if they knew a caleb, and they said that a Caleb was in the office right then. They called him out, and when he made eye contact with me, we ran towards each other. We talked, and I learned that our parents had passed away, but before, had started an organization like this one, that helps people get out and on their feet.

That was six years ago. Tobias and I now live in a small city, Taos, in New Mexico. After I had my third boy, whom I got pregnant with while still in the compound, Ryan, and our last boy, Riley,who was born four years ago, we settled down and raised the kids. Tobias takes them out to ski and snowboard in the mountains when it's cold, and around the summer, we like to go back the Cedar City to visit with Zeke, Uriah , and everyone else who helped save our family. Jed is in fourth grade now, and luckily, he doesn't remember the days he spent inside the compound, or the day we escaped, i wouldn't want him to. I think about all the things that have happened, and I realize, it all had to happen for this, my family, my home, our happiness.

Now I have finally gotten the courage. I'm thinking about my family, today, and all those years ago, when I walk into our bedroom, where Tobias is lying on the bed, waiting for me. I lean into the door frame.

"Sooo, guess what?" I say. I'm not worried anymore. This is my family.

"What's up?" He asks with a cheerful smile, sitting up.

"Well… I'm pregnant." a say, a slight cheerfulness in my voice. He grabs me, twirling me around, with a huge smile on his face.

The End

 _ **this was an idea i had a long time ago, and so felt that people needed to know about the FLDS. look it up, research Warren Jeffs, and you'll be shocked at what you find out happens in this child abuser run religious cult. Thank You- Aud**_


End file.
